Producto del alcohol
by AngieJoriNaomily
Summary: Tori y Jade están en una fiesta con alcohol en su origanismo, que ocaciona que ciertas cosas pasen...


No puede estar pasándome esto a mí, soy Jade West, no soy débil, no soy cobarde, hago lo que quiero y cuando quiero, causo temor, todos me temen.

Reí ante lo último que dije, es verdad, todos me temen, excepto una persona, y la odio por eso.

¿Por qué siempre esta tras de mi intentando ser mi amiga? Oh claro, porque es Vega, ¿Por qué no se conforma con mis burlas e insultos? Así no estaría aquí en mi habitación intentando pensar porque al verla se me detiene el corazón y no sé que hacer, es como un auto reflejo, cuando la veo, no puedo evitar burlarme de ella o hacerle una broma, y estoy empezando a sospechar que es para llamar su atención.

¿Por qué tuvo que besarme?, bueno, yo la besé a ella, pero me siguió el beso, estúpida fiesta de adolescentes borrachos.

-Hey, Jade, te buscan abajo.-Mi hermano como siempre interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Lárgate mocoso, diles que no estoy.

-Lástima, vio tu coche en la entrada.-Dijo burlesco

-Arggg, esta bien.-Me levanté de mi cama perezosa.

Caminé hacia las escaleras pensando todavía lo que había pasado la noche anterior en la fiesta de André.

Una vez abajo, entré a la sala y me quedé helada, ella estaba aquí viendo algo en su celular con su mochila en el hombro.

-Hey, hola Jade.-Dijo cuando me vio guardando su celular y sonriéndome.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dije inmediatamente.

-Bueno, si no recuerdas, Sikowitz nos asignó un trabajo juntas que debemos entregar mañana, pero con la fiesta de ayer nos olvidamos…

Cierto, el estúpido maestro nos colocó juntas, dice que Vega y yo "Somos una chispa", le daré su chispa haber si así se calla.

-¿Jade?-Dijo Vega sonriendo, estúpida perfecta sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dije de mala gana

-Te decía si podemos empezar el proyecto.

-Como sea, iré por mi computadora, siéntate dónde quieras.-Me giré y caminé a mi habitación.

Cuando regresé a la sala Vega estaba sentada en el suelo con su computadora en la mesa de centro moviendo no se que.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que traías tu computadora? No hubiera tenido que subir por la mía.-Dije de mala gana.

-No me diste tiempo de decirte, te subiste y no me hiciste caso.-Contestó sonriendo.

-Como sea, empecemos esto.-Dije indiferente.

Vega comenzó a hacer el trabajo y yo sólo veía que hacía en la computadora, en algunas ocasiones me pedía mi opinión y yo le contestaba tranquilamente a lo que ella fruncía el ceño, tal vez extrañada de que no me burle de ella.

-¿Jade?-Dejó de escribir y me vio

-¿Qué?-Dije viendo aún la pantalla.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Dijo en tono de preocupación

-Si ¿Por qué?-Voltee a verla

-Bueno, has estado rara desde que llegué, no te has burlado de mi ni nada…¿Es por lo de anoche?-Susurró lo último

-Vega, anoche estaba borracha, no sabía lo que hacía, fue la euforia del momento.-Dije

-Ok…¿Pero estás bien?

-Que si Tori, ahora terminemos esto…

-Me dijiste Tori.-Dijo sonriendo

-Vega…

-Ok, ok, terminemos esto.-Se volteó a la computadora.

-¿Sabes?-Dije después de unos minutos

-¿Qué sé?-Volteó a verme

-No fue la euforia del momento

Ella me vio confundida e intentó decir algo pero no la dejé

-Sí, estaba ebria, pero de alguna manera, seguía consiente.-Ella me miró con curiosidad.-Debo confesarte de me atraen las chicas.-Ella me miró sorprendida.-No, no soy lesbiana, pero me atraen, al igual que los chicos…

-Entonces eres…¿Bisexual?

-Exacto, por fin entiendes algo Vega.-Sonreí burlona

-¿Entonces me besaste porque estabas ebria o porque te atraigo?-Dijo después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Estoy intentando descubrir eso.-Pensé, ¿O lo dije? Voltee a ver a Vega que me veía con curiosidad.- ¿Lo dije verdad?-Ella asintió sonriendo.-Bueno, pues eso…

-¿No se supone que me odiabas y ahora dices que crees que te gusto?-Alzó una ceja divertida

-Nunca dije que me gustaras, atraer y gustar es diferente, y borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro.-Dije con un tono de molestia falso.

-Como digas West.-Sonrió de nuevo y volvió a fijar su vista en la computadora.

-¿Por qué no te asustaste cuando te dije que era bi?-Dije

Ella volteó a verme y sonrió

-¿Por qué sonríes?-Alcé mi ceja derecha

-Porque se ve que nunca pones atención a lo que digo frente a nuestros amigos…

-Como si dijeras algo interesante…

-Bueno, a los chicos les pareció interesante…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te lanzara un cuervo en medio de la clase de Sikowitz?-Sonreí malvada al recordar eso.

-No, bueno a Rex le pareció interesante, pero ya sabes cómo es…

-Ve al punto Vega, comienzo a aburrirme.-Bostecé fingidamente

-Ok, ok, bueno, mientras tu disfrutabas lanzándole papas fritas a los de primer año, nosotros hablábamos de lo lindos que se ven Rick y Charlie, ya sabes, la pareja gay de la escuela, y bueno, yo les dije que era bisexual también, Cat sólo preguntó que qué era eso, que tuve que explicarle todo el almuer…

-¿Eres bi?-Interrumpí su charla

-Amm, ¿Si?-Dijo obvia, claro, acababa de decirlo.

-Nunca te he visto con una chica.-Alcé una ceja

-Yo tampoco te he visto a ti.-Hizo el mismo gesto que yo.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero…

-Bueno, también me gustan los chicos, y además no he conocido realmente a una chica con la que quiera iniciar una relación y todo eso…

-Eres tan rara Vega…

-Oye, tu tampoco has estado con una chica.-Reprochó

-Bueno, estaba con Beck, pero ahora que terminamos…no lo sé…podría conocer a alguien…

-Entiendo…

-Como sea Vega, terminemos esto para que te puedas ir…

-¿Me estás corriendo?

-Sep.-Sonreí maliciosa y ella rodó los ojos y siguió trabajando.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-Listo.-Gritó triunfante.

-Al fin puedes irte…

-Oye

-Como sea, Sikowitz estará feliz.-Me levanté del sofá

-Eso creo.-Comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

-Bien, entonces te veo mañana, iré a pensar en que bromas te haré mañana, cierra la puerta al salir.-Caminé hacia las escaleras.

-Ok, adiós Jade…-Sentí sus pasos alejarse

-Vega.-La llamé

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo desde la puerta

-¿Por qué me seguiste el beso?-Me acerqué a ella

-Oh, no lo sé, creo que estaba ebria…-Alzó los hombros y volvió a dirigirse a abrir la puerta.-Nos vemos mañana…

-Pero si mañana es sábado Vega.-La miré extraño

-Oh, ¿Entonces no irás a la fiesta de Robbie?

-¿Ese perdedor hará una fiesta?

-Y vuelvo a repetir, no pones atención en nuestras conversaciones.-Sonrió.-Los padres de Robbie saldrán de viaje, así que ya sabes, típica fiesta de adolescentes…

-Sería una suerte que vayan al menos 20 personas…

-Al parecer toda la escuela irá…

-Claaaro.-Dije con sarcasmo

-Es enserio, Robbie no es tan perdedor como piensas…

-Oh, claro que lo es, tal vez solo irán ustedes y ya…

-Oh, ¿Quieres apostar que irán más de 50 personas?-Me miró desafiante

-¿Es enserio Vega? ¿Apuestas contra Jade West?

-Será la mejor fiesta según dicen…

-Quiero ver eso…

-Apuesta…

-¿Qué quieres apostar?

Su cara se volvió pensativa

-Em, no lo sé, me lo pensaré…

-Entonces nos vemos allá…

-¿Qué apostarás tu?

-Tampoco lo sé, nos vemos allá.-Cerré la puerta en su cara y sonreí malvadamente y subí a mi habitación.

Tori's POV

Llegué a mi casa después de unos minutos y caminé directo al sofá y me dejé caer.

-Tooooori.-Escuhé la voz chillona de Trina

-¿Qué pasa Trina?-Abrí los ojos.

-¿Al fin regresas de con tu novia?-Se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Cuándo vas a entender que Jade no es mi novia?-Suspiré cansada

-Eso no decían anoche…

-Por milésima vez Trina, estábamos ebrias

-¿Y eso que? Los novios se besan aunque estén ebrios…

-Consíguete un novio a quien molestar…

-Oh claro, como tu tienes una novia ya no me quieres hablar…

-JADE NO ES MI NOVIA.-Grité

-Oh , ¿ya tienes novia?-Dijo mi madre entrando junto a mi padre

Ellos se habían tomado muy bien lo de mi bisexualidad, hasta mi padre comentó que si tuviera novia no tendría que preocuparse porque "Resultara embarazada"

-Deberías de traerla a casa un día de estos…-Continuó mi madre.

-Mamá, Trina dice tonterías, no tengo novia…

-Claro que sí, venías de su casa…

-¿Cómo que venías de su casa?-Dijo mi padre.-no me digas que ustedes…

-¡No!-Callé a mi padre.-Jade no es mi novia.

-Oh, ¿es Jade?-Dijo mi madre.-¿Esa chica que te hace la vida imposible es tu novia?

-No es mi novia mamá…

-Eso dicen…-Caminó a la cocina

-Por lo menos no resultará embarazada…-Susurró mi padre mientras seguía a mamá.

-¡Papá!-Grité

-Hey, es la verdad…

-Jade, no, es, mi, novia.-Dije recalcando cada una de las palabras.

-Como digas Tori, las novias se besan, y tu y Jade se besaron ayer…-Comenzó a decir Trina.

La miré con furia, no podía defenderme y decir que era porque estábamos ebrias, mis padres me matarían, así que me quedé callada.

-Ese silencio dice mucho.-Dijo mi padre sonriendo me limité a rodar los ojos, nunca lograría convencerlos de que entre Jade y yo jamás habría nada.

-Cenemos ya.-Me levanté del sofá y caminé al comedor.

-¿Irás mañana a la fiesta de Robbie?-Dijo Trina a mi lado, estábamos viendo televisión.

-Tengo que, aposté algo con Jade…

-¿Apuestas con tu novia?

-Si Trina, apuesto con mi novia.-Dije sin darle mucha importancia y viendo la televisión.

-¡Ja! Lo admitiste.- Me señaló

-Me voy a dormir…-Me levanté y comencé a subir las escaleras.

-Que sueñes con Jade…-Escuché por último a Trina.

Después de hacer mi rutina para dormir, me acosté en mi cama y me quedé profundamente dormida.

-Tori, ¿Has visto mi vestido azul?-Escuché la voz de Trina desde su habitación.

-No.-Dije terminando de arreglarme, la fiesta comenzaría en media hora.

-No puedo ir a esa fiesta sin ese vestido.-Se quejaba

-Tienes cientos más en tu armario.-Escuché la voz de mi madre

-Pero yo quiero el azul.-Protestó Trina

Bajé las escaleras y caminé a la sala dónde estaba papá viendo televisión.

-¿Trina aún no está lista?-Dijo sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

-Es un fastidio.-Me senté a su lado.

-Listo.-Chilló Trina bajando las escaleras.-Vamos a esa fiesta.-Tomó las llaves del auto y me jaló del sofá hasta la puerta.

-Nada de alcohol o sexo.-Gritó mi padre.

-Claro papá.-Dijo sarcástica Trina.-Ahora, vamos, te dejaré en la fiesta con tu novia y me iré a buscar un chico.-Rodé los ojos y subí al auto con ella.

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, al parecer había comenzado antes, chicos regados por todo el patio ebrios, parejas besándose, otros tomando, bailando…

-¿Qué tal morenaza?-Escuché a André.

-Hola.-Lo saludé.-¿Y los demás?-Pregunté curiosa

-Beck se fue con una chica a bailar, Cat está con Robbie intentando bajar a Rex del techo, y Jade…bueno, está a punto de matar a un chico que intentó bailar con ella.-Rió

-Siempre Jade…

-¿Hablaban de mi?-Escuché su voz detrás de mi, voltee y ahí estaba ella con su típico vestir negro, unos jeans ajustados, una camisa negra con un estampado que decía "Kill me" con letras rojas, su chamarra de cuero y sus botas.-¿Se te perdió algo?-Dijo burlona.

-Más bien gané algo.-Sonreí

-Y eso es…-Alzó una ceja

-Una apuesta.-Sonreí victoriosa y ella frunció el ceño.-Debe haber al menos 150 chicos aquí.-Miré a mi alrededor sonriendo.

-Eres tan detestable.-Dijo molesta.-¿Y que quieres que haga?-Cruzó los brazos.

-Aún no lo sé…te lo informaré en la semana.-Le guiñé un ojo y caminé hasta la barra improvisada y me dieron un vaso de vodka.

-Oh, no, te pondrás borracha e intentarás besarme de nuevo.-Dijo Jade a mi lado con fastidio

-Tú me besaste.-Me defendí

-Pero tu seguiste…

-Como sea, no llegaremos a ningún lado con esta discusión.-Tomé de mi vaso y unos chicos se acercaron a nosotras.

-Hey, hola.-Dijo uno de ellos. Era rubio, ojos claros, y una gran sonrisa.-Me preguntaba si querías bailar…-Se dirigió a mi.

-Claro…-Dije con entusiasmo

-Me llamo Tom.-Sonrió coqueto

-Yo soy Tori.-Sonreí

Caminamos a la pista improvisada y pude escuchar como Jade decía un "Piérdete" al otro chico. Sonreí, nunca cambiaría.

Después de unos minutos, me cansé de bailar y caminé a la barra por un trago.

-Entonces, ¿Ya pensaste en la apuesta?-Dijo Jade a mi lado.

-La verdad no.-Tomé un buen trago.

-Eres tan tonta Vega.-Tomó de su vaso.

-Aja.

-¿Ves? Hasta tú misma lo sabes…

-¿Sabes que Jade? Estoy disfrutando la noche como para aguantar tus insultos, adiós.-Caminé lejos de Jade perdiéndome entre la gente.

Jade´s POV

Genial, ahora Vega se enojó conmigo, cómo si me importara.

Seguí bebiendo hasta que me aburrí de estar en el mismo lugar y comencé a caminar por la casa de Robbie. Subí las escaleras y caminé por las habitaciones, pero no abrí ninguna, a juzgar por los gemidos que venían de adentro, no quiero saber…

Por fin llegué a la última puerta del pasillo y estaba abierta, al parecer vacía.

Entré y cerré la puerta, así no se escuchaba tanto la música.

Vi la habitación, era de colores neutros, no había alguna pertenencia, seguro era la habitación de invitados.

Había una ventana grande por la que se colaba la luz de la noche, caminé hacia ella y descubrí que daba a un balcón.

Alguien estaba ahí viendo el cielo, y descubrí que era Vega.

-¡Bu!-Dije detrás de ella. Dio un salto y se volteó a mi.

-Jade, me asustaste.-Se quejó

-Siempre diciendo cosas obvias Vega.-Sonreí malvada.

Se volteó y no me hizo caso.

-Ya, no es para tanto, sabes que me encanta burlarme de ti.-Me coloqué a su lado.

-Lo sé.-Contestó con simpleza bebiendo de su vaso.-En verdad creo que estoy ebria.-Sonrió

-También yo.-Tomé un poco de mi vaso.

La miré detenidamente, a decir verdad Vega era guapa, esa piel morena, sus ojos chocolate, su perfecta sonrisa, ese cabello café tan lacio y sus labios tan…Besables…

¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Qué Vega es atractiva? No lo voy a negar, tiene lo suyo, es atractiva, pero vamos, es Vega…

Sentí su risa y paré mi trance para mirarla sonriendo divertida.

-¿De qué te ríes?-Pregunté alzando una ceja.

-Oh, nada, sólo que te quedaste viéndome…-Sonrió

-Oh, pensaba…algunas cosas…-Voltee al frente apoyando mis brazos en el barandal.

-Esta fiesta es una locura.-Dijo después de unos minutos viendo hacia abajo, voltee a dónde ella miraba y vi la piscina llena de chicos riendo ebrios.

-Ya lo creo…-Me voltee recargando mi espalda en el barandal y cerrando los ojos.

A los pocos segundos sentí una presión contra mis labios, abrí un poco los ojos y me encontré a Vega con los ojos cerrados.

Ok, Vega me está besando, y esto me gusta, pero no puedo responder, me tomó por sorpresa, debe estar muy ebria.

Ella se separó a los segundos y abrió los ojos.

-Yo…lo sien…-No la dejé terminar y uní nuestros labios de nuevo, ella me respondió a los pocos segundos y sentí su sonrisa y siguió besándome.

Enredó sus brazos detrás de mi cuello y yo posé mis manos en sus caderas y la pegué más a mí.

El beso se tronó más salvaje, de pronto mi lengua tenía una batalla con la suya, que obviamente gané.

Dejé de besarla y ella soltó un gruñido pero no hice caso y bajé mis besos por su barbilla y su cuello. Encontré su pulso y chupé un poco y mordí.

Escuché un gemido de su parte y levantó mi rostro para volver a besarme con la misma intensidad.

-Lo…estamos…haciendo…de…nuevo…-Susurré entre besos.

-¿Quieres…parar?-Dijo aún besándome.

-Ni se te ocurra Vega.-Dije separándome. Ella sonrió y volvió a besarme.

Sentí el borde de su playera y comencé a subirla un poco hasta que toqué su piel. Suave.

-Esto está llegando demasiado lejos.-Me separé.

-Oh, vamos Jade, estamos ebrias, ni siquiera lo recordaremos mañana…

Me quedé callada pensando un poco.

-Ok, pero no involucraremos sentimientos…

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Sonrió e intentó besarme pero la detuve

-Y no será aquí, quien sabe cuántos más estuvieron aquí.-Ella me vio con confusión y la tomé de la mano y la jalé dentro de la habitación para salir de ella y bajar las escaleras. Seguí jalándola entre la multitud que estaba demasiado ebria como para notarnos. Cinco minutos después pudimos salir y entramos al auto.

Tori's POV

Amo el sol, pero no cuando me está dando en la cara en la mañana dónde además me duele la cabeza.

Abrí los ojos pero los rayos del sol me dieron directo a la cara así que me tapé y abrí los ojos dentro de la cobija.

-Que raro que Trina no esté gritando…-Susurré

Noté que las sábanas eran negras, yo no tengo sábanas negras, las mías son blancas…¿Dónde estoy?

Bajé la sábana y me di cuenta que estaba desnuda. Volví a cubrirme hasta el pecho con la sábana y me senté a observar.

La habitación era negra con tijeras por doquier, había un estante con muchos libros, una puerta blanca que daba al baño, supongo, y un escritorio dónde había una laptop negra…Un momento, yo conozco esa laptop, ¿Dónde la vi? Claro, el viernes que hice el trabajo con Jade ella bajó con esa computadora…Entonces si esa es su computadora, hay miles de tijeras, y todo es negro…

Voltee a ver a mi lado y efectivamente, Jade estaba ahí durmiendo con la sábana cubriéndole hasta el pecho.

Todos los recuerdos de anoche vinieron a mi, la fiesta, Jade insultándome, yo en el balcón, Jade asustándome, nuestra mini conversación, y después…Oh ahora me acuerdo…

Una sonrisa se me formó en el rostro.

"No involucremos sentimientos" Esa frase me llegó a la mente, y era muy cierta, esto era simple sexo ¿Verdad?

-¿Quieres una foto? Duraría más.-La voz ronca de Jade me sacó de mis pensamientos y noté que me había quedado mirándola.

-Sí, me vendría bien una foto….-Dije sonriendo

-Y ahí empieza tu voz fastidiosa, te prefiero gimiendo mi nombre, así no hablas tanto…

-¡Jade!

-¡Vega!

-Eres imposible…

-Como sea, necesito mi café.-Se levantó con la sábana cubriéndole y caminó al baño.

Escuché el sonido de mi celular y comencé a buscarlo, lo encontré dentro del bolsillo de mis jeans que estaban tirados en el suelo.

-Mensaje de Trina.-Dije al ver el celular.

"¿Dónde demonios estás? No puedo cubrirte más, mis padres piensan que estás dormida en tu habitación y piensan ir a buscarte"

Trina cubriéndome, yo acostándome con Jade, el mundo está de cabeza…

Contesté un simple "Voy para allá" y guardé mi celular.

-Puedes tomar una ducha si quieres, iré por algo de café…-Dijo Jade saliendo del baño con el cabello mojado.

-Claro…

Ella salió de la habitación y aproveché para ir a tomar una ducha.

Diez minutos después bajé y caminé hasta dónde escuchaba ruido.

-¿Quieres café Vega?-Dijo Jade del otro lado de la isla preparando café.

-Está bien.-Me senté en un banco.

-Está bien.-Me imitó

-¡Que yo no habló así!

-Sí, como sea, Trina estuvo llamándome toda la mañana, ¿Sabes porque tu hermana loca me llama?-Se sentó frente a mi y me pasó una taza de café.

-Oh, bueno, ya sabes lo loca que está, tal vez nos vio salir juntas de la fiesta…

-¿De dónde consiguió mi número?

-Oh, debió ser cuando me quitó mi celular…

-Como sea…¿Tienes hambre?

-No.-Tomé un sorbo de café

-Bien…¿Te llevo a tu casa?

Casi me ahogo con el café al escuchar eso

-Tan tonta Vega…¿Ahora por qué te ahogas?

-Bueno, porque estás diciéndome que si me llevas a mi casa, normalmente dejarías que me fuera caminando sola…

-Oh, vamos, un día intento ser amable y te quejas ¿Quién te entiende?

-No me quejo, simplemente me parece raro…

-Oh bueno, tuvimos sexo, me parece correcto que haga por lo menos algo amable después de eso…

-Buen razonamiento.-Sonreí y volví a tomar café.

-¿Quieres que te lleve o no?

-Claro, sería buena idea…

Jade's POV

Vega es tan insoportable, ¿Cómo es que terminamos en la misma cama?

-Oh, Jade, si mis padres llegan a verte, que no te parezca extraño que piensen que eres mi…novia…

Detuve el auto en seco y voltee a verla

-Demonios Jade, me golpee la nariz.-Se quejó

-¿Cómo que tus padres piensan que soy tu novia?-Dije sin rodeos

-Yo no tengo nada que ver, es Trina…

-¿Qué hizo?

-Ahora que lo pienso, fue tu culpa…

-¡¿Qué hizo?!

-Oh, bueno, ella nos vio besándonos en la otra fiesta y bueno, todos saben que soy bisexual, y ahora ella piensa que somos novias y no solo eso, les metió la idea en la cabeza a mis padres y bueno…

-Todos los Vega son unos idiotas…

-Hey, estás hablando de mis padres…

-Como sea, no somos nada, nos acostamos una vez…no volverá a pasar…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Oh, Dios Jade.-Decía Tori entre gemidos.

-Por más que me encante como suena mi nombre mientras gimes, cállate, nos podrían escuchar.-Dije burlona mientras aumentaba las embestidas a Tori.

-Es…tu..culpa…Dios.-Cerró los ojos

-¿Mi culpa?-Comencé a besar y morder su cuello.

-Si…tu…Dios…Culpa…

-No es mi culpa.-Subí mis besos hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordí un poco.

-Tu…me jalaste…hasta el…armario del…conserje…y….Dios…comenzaste a besarme…-Se aferró a mi cuello

-Oh, ¿Entonces quieres que pare?-Detuve las embestidas

-Ni se te ocurra Jadelyn.-Sonreí y seguí con lo mío.

-Hey, chicas, ¿Dónde estaban?-Preguntó André

-No te importa Harris.-Contesté indiferente y me senté en la mesa dónde estaban todos.

-¿Tori?-Siguió André

-Oh, ya sabes…terminando un trabajo…-Se sentó

-Últimamente han estado haciendo muchos trabajos…-Dijo Beck alzando una ceja

-¿Y?-Dije viéndolo molesta

-No, nada, sólo decía…-Volvió a concentrarse en su comida.

-Oye Tori.-Escuché a Cat.- Thomas te estaba buscando…

-¿Thomas?

-Si, ya sabes, Thomas de último año, el chico atleta y bailarín…Dijo que tenía algo importante que decirte…creo que te iba a buscar en la salida…

-¿Importante que decirme?

-Sí, creo que te invitará a salir…-Dijo aplaudiendo emocionada.

Voltee mi vista a Vega que veía incómoda a Cat.

-Tenemos clase.-Dije levantándome y sentí como los demás hacían lo mismo.

Después de salir de clases me dirigí a mi casillero y pude divisar al idiota de Thomas esperando a Vega.

Voltee mi vista y vi a Vega acercándose a su casillero.

No lo pensé mucho y la jalé del brazo y la llevé hasta el armario del conserje.

-Oh, Hola, Jade, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Bien? Oh me alegro, Claro, puedes llevarme al armario del conserje y…-No la dejé terminar y la besé.-Besarme…¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Porque el idiota de Collins está afuera esperándote…-Dije molesta

-¿Thomas?-Dijo confundida.-Si, Cat dijo que quería invitarme a salir…

-No.-La corté

-¿No?

-No vas a salir con el…

-¿Y cómo por qué?-Alzó una ceja.

-Porque tu.-Me acerqué a sus labios.-Eres…Podía sentir su respiración chocar con la mía.

-¿Qué soy Jade?-Susurró contra mis labios

-Eres mía.-Corté la poca distancia entre nosotras y la besé.

-Hey, Tori.-Escuché que llamaban a Vega mientras caminábamos a mi auto.

Ella volteó y yo hice lo mismo y vi a Thomas sonriendo como estúpido.

-Em, Hola Tom.-Saludó nerviosa Vega

-Estuve esperándote pero nunca te vi salir, pensé que ya te habías ido…

-Sí, ya se fue.-Lo corté

-Jade.-Susurró Vega.-¿Para que me buscabas Tom?

El me vio raro y después regresó su vista a Tori y volvió a sonreír. Lo mataré.

-Oh, bueno, ¿Podríamos hablar en privado?-Se rascó la cabeza

-Lo que tengas que decir dilo ahora, Vega no se moverá de aquí.-Dije

-Jade, está bien, ahora vuelvo…-Tomó al chico del brazo y lo alejó de mí.

Vi como hablaban y el chico no hacía más que sonreír y Vega lo miraba incómoda.

Seguían hablando hasta que noté como la sonrisa del chico desaparecía y la mirada de Vega era de disculpa. El sólo asintió y comenzó a caminar lejos. Vega se volteó a mi y comenzó a caminar hacia mi.

-¿Y bien?-Dije alzando una ceja

-¿No íbamos a divertirnos un poco a mi casa aprovechando que no están mis padres?-Dijo sonriéndome coqueta.

Sonreí de la misma manera y subimos al auto.

Tori's POV

-Hey, Jade.-La llamé

-¿Qué quieres?-Contestó desde la sala

-¿Quieres limonada o…café?

-Café.-Me sonrió.

He notado que Jade, después de tener sexo, se pone un poco cariñosa, no grita, no maldice, no hace tantos comentarios sarcásticos…

-¿En qué piensas?-Susurró en mi oído, lo cual provocó que diera un salto del susto.-¿Tanto miedo doy?-Dijo riendo.

Me giré pero ella no se hizo para atrás, al contrario, me acorraló contra la isla de la cocina.

-Pues…si das miedo.-Ella sonrió malvada y se acercó más a mí.

-Entonces…¿En que piensas?-Susurró sobre mis labios.

-En que quiero besarte salvajemente.-Mordí mi labio

Ella sonrió sobre mis labios y después me besó posando sus manos sobre mis caderas, yo enredé mis brazos en su cuello profundizando el beso.

Sentí como me cargaba y me sentaba en la isla y posicionándose entre mis piernas. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi abdomen lo que hizo que mi piel se erizara.

"Ding-dong"-Se escuchó el timbre, pero no hicimos mucho caso y seguimos besándonos.

-Tori, sé que estás ahí, ábreme.-Escuché la voz de André

Intenté separarme de Jade pero no me lo permitió

-Dile que venga luego, ahora estás ocupada…-Dijo antes de volver a besarme.

-Sé dónde está la llave de repuesto Tori…

-Demonios Harris.-Susurró Jade.

-Veré que quiere, espérame en mi habitación.-Dije bajándome de la isla.

-Que sea rápido.-Gruñó y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Hey André.-Lo saludé al abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué onda con tu cabello desordenado?-Dijo extrañado.

"Jade debió hacerlo" Pensé y sonreí.

-¿Tori?

-Oh, nada, estaba haciendo un poco de ejercicio…Y…¿A qué vienes?

-Tengo un grave problema.-Dijo con cara de preocupación

-¿Qué pasa?

-Jade…

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-Me alarmé

-Creo que…

-¿Qué?-Lo alenté

-Que estoy enamorado de ella…

Sentí como si un balde de agua fría me hubiera caído en la espalda

-Tori, ¿Qué hago?-Dijo preocupado

-E…-No logré articular ninguna palabra

-¿Tori?

-André, tal vez sólo es una confusión, si, Jade es linda, pero ¿Has visto su carácter? Pff, seguro estás confundido…-Dije por fin.

-¿Crees?

-Claro André, sólo es confusión, busca a una chica linda y listo, olvidas esa locura de que estás enamorado de Jade, simple…

-Oh, eso es buena idea…Tienes razón, es sólo confusión.-Sonrió.-¿Vemos una película?

-Oh, estaba por dormirme…

-¿No que estabas haciendo ejercicio?

-Sí, bueno, acababa de terminar, y como me siento cansada, decidí irme a dormir, pero tu llegaste y bueno, aquí estamos…

-Está bien, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela.-Sonrió y salió por la puerta.

Suspiré al ver que me había salvado de ser descubierta y me senté en el sofá y cerré los ojos.

-¿Así que Harris está enamorado de mí?-Escuché la voz burlona de Jade a mi lado.

-Eso parece

-Sería una lástima que se enterara que su mejor amiga se está acostando con su enamorada.-Rió

-¡Jade!

-Es la verdad.-Siguió riendo.

-Eres imposible…-Sonreí

-¿Así que soy linda?-Me sonrió coqueta

-Estabas escuchando todo ¿Cierto?

-Y por lo visto eres muy mala para mentir.-Rió

-Oye, en internet vi que tener sexo era un ejercicio.-Voltee a verla con una ceja alzada.

-Bueno, no mentiste tanto, pero mentiste sobre irte a dormir…

-De hecho, pensaba hacer eso.-Mentí

-Claro, y lo de la cocina era un beso de buenas noches.-Rió

-No me molestes.-Crucé los brazos.

-Oh, ¿La pequeña Tori se enojó?-Dijo divertida

No le dice caso y seguí con la mirada en frente.

-Oh, vamos.-Se acercó a mí y sentí su respiración en mi oído.-No te molestes.-Comenzó a besar mi lóbulo haciendo que reprimiera un gemido.-Vamos, este es tu punto débil.-Volvió a besar.-Era una broma.-Bajó sus besos por mi mejilla.-No.-Besó mi mandíbula.-Eres tan mal mentirosa.-Besó y mordió mi cuello y volvió a subir sus besos por mi mandíbula y se detuvo al llegar a mis labios.-¿Quieres que pare?-Susurró sobre mis labios.

No le contesté y me abalancé sobre ella besándola.

-¿Entonces cuando vuelven tus padres?-Dijo Jade acariciando mi espalda.

-En unas semanas, ya sabes, a Trina se le atoró algo en la garganta y tuvieron que ir a ver al médico.-Contesté recargada en su pecho.

-Por más que odie a tu hermana debo agradecerle que haya intentado comer la semilla un durazno.-Rió

-Lo sé.-Reí bajo.

-Hey, ¿Quieres ir a algún lado?

-¿A algún lado?

-Sí, ya sabes, me encantaría quedarme aquí y seguir haciéndote mía, pero estoy un poco cansada, mira que no eres tan santa como todos creen para hacerlo cuatro veces seguidas.-Dijo con burla.

-Oh, no me conoces West.-Reí

-¿Entonces si quieres salir?

-Claro, ¿A dónde iremos?

-A dónde sea…

-Esté bien, tomaré una ducha y nos vamos.-Me levanté si importar mi desnudez y entré al baño de mi habitación.

-Oh, no me provoques Vega, que no iremos a ningún lado.-Gritó desde la habitación.

-Eres imposible Jade…-Sonreí y entré a la ducha.

-Oh, mira eso Jadey.-Dije al ver una estatua graciosa.

Estábamos en una exposición de arte abstracto un poco alejado de Hollywood, lo suficiente para que nadie nos molestara al reconocernos.

-Me gusta más aquella.-Dijo señalando una escultura de tijeras.

-Es interesante.-Sonreí al verla.

-¿Interesante? Es perfecta Vega.-Sonrió y me jaló hacia aquella escultura.

Desde que llegamos, entrelazamos nuestras manos y comenzamos a caminar a pesar de las miradas raras que nos enviaban los demás, pero al parecer a Jade no le importaban, a mi tampoco. Estábamos caminando hacia esa escultura tomadas de la mano, porque eso es lo que hacen los amantes ¿Verdad? Sólo amantes, nada más…

-…Por eso te digo que esta escultura es mejor que la que tu decías…-Decía Jade mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos.

-Tienes razón.-Besé su mejilla y noté un ligero sonrojo que me pareció de lo más adorable.-Sigamos viendo.-La jalé y comenzamos a pasar entre las esculturas.

-Oh, pero si es Victoria Vega.-Escuché a mis espaldas. Voltee aún tomada de la mano de Jade y vi a una chica de cabello lacio castaño claro que vestía con un suéter gris, pantalones negros y una botas marrón y unas gafas para la vista de armazón negro.

-¿Paula?-Dije al reconocerla.

-Así es.-Sonrió

-Oh por Dios, tanto sin verte.-Solté la mano de Jade y abracé a Paula.

-Lo sé, han pasado siglos, desde que te cambiaste a esa increíble escuela de artes no volviste a llamar…

-Debí haber perdido los números de todos cuando cambié de celular.-Expliqué

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora, ¿Cómo has estado?-Sonrió

-Muy bien de hecho, conocí a unos maravillosos amigos y Hollywood Arts es lo mejor.-Sonreí

Escuché un carraspeo de garganta detrás de mi proveniente de Jade.

-Oh, ella es Jade, una…amiga, Jade, ella es Paula, una antigua amiga de mi otra escuela.-Las presenté.

-Hola.-Dijo feliz Paula

-Como sea, ¿Nos vamos ya Vega?-Contestó Jade en un tono molesto.

-Parece que no le agradé a tu amiga.-Dijo con burla Paula en la última palabra.

-Jade es así con todos, pero aprendes a tratarla con el tiempo.-Sonreí

-¿Vega?-Volvió a preguntar Jade de nuevo molesta.

-Paula, te he estado buscando.-Dijo una chica rubia abrazando a Paula.

-Es que me encontré con Tori.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Oh, ¿Ella es Tori?-Volteó a verme.

-Sí, es ella…

-Vaya, eres más bonita de lo que Pau me decía.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Oh, gracias.-Sonreí

-Tori, ella es Sara, Sara, Tori.-Mencionó Paula sonriendo mientras veía a Sara.

-Hola, soy la novia de Paula.-Dijo Sara sonriendo.

-Oh, qué lindo, yo soy Tori y ella es Jade, una amiga.-Señalé a Jade.

-Oh, ella también es linda.-Dijo Sara sonriendo mientras veía a Jade.

-Vega, ¿Podemos irnos ya?

-Oh, claro.-Sonreí.-Suele ser así con todos.-Susurré sólo para que me escucharan Paula y Sara.

-Lo he notado Tori, tu novia es muy celosa.-Dijo riendo Paula

-Ella no es mi…

-Bueno, las dejamos solas chicas, diviértanse, nos vemos luego.-Me cortó Sara sonriendo con burla para tomar la mano de Paula e irse.

-No me agradan.-Dijo Jade molesta comenzando a caminar.

-Oh vamos Jade, son mis amigas…-La seguí

-Oh, ¿A toda la gente que acabas de conocer la consideras tu amiga?-Dijo riendo con amargura.

-Conozco a Paula desde hace años, es obvio que es mi amiga…

-No hablaba de ella…

-¿Sara?, oh, bueno, es la novia de Paula por lo que veo, así que no le veo nada de malo que también la considere mi amiga…

-Al parecer esa tal Paula es gay…

-Abiertamente.-Sonreí

-¿Tuviste algo que ver con ella?-Se detuvo y volteó a verme.

-¿Con Paula?

-No, con el papa Juan Pablo.-Dijo con sarcasmo.-¿Tuviste algo que ver con ella?-Repitió la pregunta.

-Algo así…

-¿Algo así?

-Bueno, ella fue a la primera chica que besé, la que hizo que dudara de mi sexualidad y todo eso…

-Oh, ya veo, fueron novias…

-Sí…-Ella se volteó y comenzó a caminar.-Pero no fue nada serio.-La alcancé.-De hecho nos dimos cuenta que no funcionábamos y decidimos dejarlo y ser amigas…

-No puedes ser amiga de tu ex.-Me cortó

-Algunas veces no, pero como te dije, nada importante…-Ella se quedó callada y siguió caminando.-¿Por qué tanta importancia en el tema?-Dije después de un rato.

-Por nada, veamos las esculturas.-Me tomó de la mano y me guió por el lugar.

Lo único que puedo pensar es en lo que me dijo Paula antes de irnos, "Es muy celosa". ¿Es verdad? ¿Jade estaba celosa de Paula?

Jade's POV

No estoy celosa, no estoy celosa, no estoy celosa. Me repetía esas palabras mientras caminaba con Tori a mi lado, sí, he decidido que si vamos a estar acostándonos debo decirle Tori…

-Jade, mira, tijeras.-Dijo Tori llamando mi atención.

-¿Dónde?-Busqué con la mirada lo que Tori me decía.

-Oh, caíste.-Dijo riendo.

-Oh no Vega, nadie le hace bromas a la reina de las bromas.-Dije acercándome a ella.-¿Sabes que pasa con los que no respetan la regla?-La tomé de la cintura.

-¿Se ganan un premio?-Sonrió enredando sus brazos en mi cuello.

-Algo así.-Me acerqué y la besé.

Ella me respondió casi al instante, este era una beso tranquilo, no como las otras veces, pero no duraría mucho la tranquilidad.

Tomé su labio inferior entre mis dientes y lo mordí un poco haciendo que Tori rápidamente se alejara.

-¡Jade! ¡Me mordiste!-Pude notar un ligero hilo de sangre brotando de su labio.

-Te dije que nadie la hacía bromas a la reina de las bromas.-Sonreí malvada.

-Eres mala.-Hizo un puchero que me pareció adorable.

Esperen, ¿Adorable? ¿Qué mierdas estoy pensando? Vega no es adorable, bueno, sí, un poco, alto, debo dejar de pensar…

-¿Ahora que les diré a los chicos cuando pregunten que le pasó a mi labio?-Siguió haciendo puchero y sonreí al verla.

-Diles que una vampira en la noche llegó a tu habitación y decidió morderte el labio.-Dije con burla

-Jade, eso no es gracioso y no es creíble.-Otra vez ese puchero.

-O diles que Jade West te mordió por hacerle una broma…

-Oh, ¿Quieres que haga eso?-Sonrió malvada

-Sí Vega, ve diles a todos que te mordí, anda…

-Está bien.-Comenzó a caminar y se detuvo frente a unos chicos

-Oigan, sabían que Jade me mor…

-Vega.-La tomé por detrás y tapé su boca y me alejé de los chicos.

-Hey.-Dijo después de soltarla.

-Empiezo a sospechar que tanto sexo te está dejando más tonta de lo normal.-Dije con burla

Ella rodó los ojos y volvimos a ver las esculturas.

Tori's POV

-Holis.-Dijo Cat abrazándome

-Hola Cat.-Respondí a su abrazo.

-Mi hermano dice hola cuando ve un gato.-Dijo con una pequeña risa.

-Tu hermano es muy raro.-Dije riendo

-Lo sé.-Dio pequeños brincos.

-Hola chicas.-Dijo Beck acercándose a nosotras.

-Holis.-Respondió Cat

-Hola Beck.-Sonreí

-Vaya, pensé que estabas hacienda algún trabajo con Jade.-Respondió con burla.

-Oh, bueno, no nos han dejado ningún trabajo y bueno…ya sabes.-Respondí nerviosa.

-Oigan chicas, escuché que este viernes se hará una fiesta cerca de la playa, ¿Irán?

-Yei, fiesta.-Dijo feliz Cat

-Sí, yo creo que ahí estaré.

Me despedí de ellos y caminé a mi clase de historia del arte que compartía con Jade.

Vi la hora y me di cuenta de que iba retrasada, unos cinco minutos.

Toqué la puerta y escuché e "pase", la abrí y ahí estaban Jade y el profesor discutiendo, que raro…

-Estás loco Mario.-Dijo con furia Jade.

-Señor Evans.-Corrigió este enojado y volteó a verme.-Llega tarde señorita.

-Mario siempre diciendo cosas obvias.-Dijo Jade rodando los ojos y provocando la risa de todos y se fue a sentar a su lugar.

-Pasa rápido Tori.-Volteó a dónde se suponía que estaba Jade.-Jade, nunca te dije que te podías sentar.-Sentenció

-A mi no me dice que hacer Mario.-Contestó con simpleza

-Jade, ven aquí.-Dijo un poco molesto.

Ella se levantó y caminó a dónde antes estaba.

-¿Qué quieres Mario?

-Evans.-Gritó este

Yo me deslicé en mi asiento aún viendo la discusión.

-Relájate Mario, deberías de tener más sexo, así no estarías de mal humor todo el tiempo.-Dijo Jade provocando que todos alardearan un sonoro "Uhhh"

-Lo mismo debería decir señorita West, por lo que los alumnos me han contado, se la pasa de mal humor siempre…

Otros sonoros "Uhhh" Se sumaron

-Oh, créeme que tengo sexo, mucho sexo.-Me volteó a ver cómplice y rápidamente volteó la vista al profesor que no notó nuestro pequeño contacto.-Es tanto sexo que me ahogo…

El profesor se quedó callado claramente sorprendido.

-A la oficina de Lane ahora.-Sentenció

-¿Celoso?-Dijo riendo y el profesor apretó la mandíbula.

Jade tomó sus cosas y me envió una última mirada y salió por la puerta con esa sonrisa malvada.

Me removí incómoda en mi asiento al empezar a escuchar murmuros sobre que Jade y Beck habían regresado.

-Oye Tori, ¿Sabes si Jade y Beck volvieron?-Me preguntó un chico.

-No, no lo han hecho.-Respondí neutra y volví mi atención al profesor.

Salí de clases y me dirigí a mi casillero, una vez que metí mi mochila dentro de este, pues nos tocaba Sikowitz, me dirigí a su salón.

Los pasillos estaban un poco vacíos, al parecer todos habían decidido entrar antes a su clase.

Sentí un tirón de mi brazo derecho, voltee y vi a Jade llevándome al armario del conserje.

En menos de lo que pensé ya tenía a Jade besándome salvajemente y acariciando mi abdomen.

-Ja-Jade.-Dije intentando contener mis gemidos, pero no me hizo caso, siguió besando mi cuello.

-Desde que te vi entrar por esa puerta mientras discutía con Evans quería hacer esto.-Susurró sobre mi cuello.

Reí al escuchar como lo había llamado por su apellido, le gusta hacerlo enojar.

-¿Así que muy risueña señorita Vega?-Dijo divertida.

-Sí, un poco.-Dije antes de fundirnos en un beso.

Jade´s POV

-Jade, Tori, llegan tarde.-Dijo Sikowitz al vernos en la puerta.

-¿Todos los profesores se empeñan en señalar lo obvio?-Dije entrando y tirando mi mochila al suelo cerca de la banca en la que me senté.

-¿Por qué llegan tarde? ¿Y porque Tori trae una marca en el cuello?-Dijo como si nada. Abrí los ojos y voltee a ve a Tori quién efectivamente traía una marca en el cuello. Ella se removió incómoda en su asiento tapándose rápidamente.

-Oh, tuve que golpearla, su irritante voz me molesta.-Contesté fingiendo indiferencia.

-Jade, no puedes andar por ahí golpeando a cuanta persona odies, no es justo…

-¿Quieres saber como logré hacerle esa marca Sikowitz?-Lo miré intimidante, el lo captó y me miró con miedo.

-No gracias, sigamos con la clase, Cat, Beck, al escenario…

Tori's POV

-Hey, chicas, estuvimos hablando con los chicos y pensamos que sería bueno salir un tiempo a la playa, ¿Se apuntan?-Dijo André sentándose frente a Jade y a mí, venía con Robbie.

-Lo siento chicos, estaré muy ocupada, tengo examen de historia del arte el lunes.-Dije

-Oh, qué mal, ¿Jade?-Dijo André

-Si Vega no va, yo tampoco.-Dijo

Los tres volteamos a verla sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?-Nos miró intimidante

-Bueno, dijiste que tu no ibas si Tori no iba.-Dijo André extrañado.

-¿Qué sentido tendría ir si ni tengo a quién molestar?

-Oh.-Dijeron André y Robbie comprendiendo.

-Entonces nos vemos el lunes chicas.

Se levantaron y se fueron.

-Fabuloso.-Jade se acercó a mi y me besó.-Un fin de semana para nosotras…

-No sé cómo me convenciste de mentir…-Dije sonriendo.

-Hey, vamos, te divertiste mientras te enseñaba a ó una ceja.

-Si omitimos la parte dónde comenzaste a desvestirme cada vez que cometía un error, fue divertido.-Reí

-Como sea, la escuela terminó, vámonos…-Se levantó y comenzó a caminar a su auto.

Jade's POV

Vale, estoy enloqueciendo, algo me está pasando con Vega, yo misma la convencí de engañar a nuestros amigos para quedarnos el fin de semana solas.

Vale, creo que empiezo a desarrollar cierto afecto hacia Tori, y yo misma lo dije, "Nada de sentimientos", que estupidez…

-Hey, ¿Estás bien?-Tori me sacó de mi batalla mental.

-Sí ¿Por qué?-Aprieto un poco el volante.

-Es que el semáforo ya está en verde…

-No me di cuenta…-Aceleré.

-Si, lo noté.-Sonrió divertida.

Voltee a verla y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa y me concentré de nuevo en el camino.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Dijiste que nunca habías escalado, pues será tu primera vez…

-Oh por dios.-Dijo feliz.-Gracias Jadey.-Besó mi mejilla.

-Oh, no empieces con tus cursilerías Vega.-Sonreí

-Decirte Jadey no es una cursilería.-Arrugó la frente.

-No, pero una vez que comienzas a decirme así, empiezas a ser cursi solamente como tu sabes…

-Está bien, ya no digo nada.-Se cruzó los brazos.

Sonreí al ver el puchero que se le formó y seguí conduciendo.

-Llegamos Vega…

No me hizo caso.

-¿Vega?-Lo mismo.-¿Tori?-Igual.-Oh vamos, no sigues enojada ¿O si?

-No, claro que no Jade.-Noté el sarcasmo en su tono de voz.

Suspiré y caminé a su lado del auto y abrí la puerta y me arrodillé.

-Tori, sabes que bromeaba, puedes decirme todo tipo de cursilerías, hasta me gusta, siempre y cuando no seas muy empalagosa.-Tomé su mano.-¿Está bien?

Sonrió y se acercó a mi.

-¿Enserio te gusta que sea cursi contigo?-Rodé los ojos y asentí.-Lo sabía.-Dijo victoriosa antes de unir sus labios con los míos.

Vale, este zoológico que siento cuando me besa no es normal, lo acepto, tengo sentimientos por Tori…

Tori's POV

Escalar con Jade fue lo más emocionante del mundo, cuando la besé en el estacionamiento, sentí un 4 de Julio dentro de mi estómago, nunca antes lo había sentido con nadie, sólo con Jade.

Pero su frase se repite dentro de mi cabeza, "Nada de sentimientos", ¿Por qué acepté eso? Claro, porque es Jade la chica que me trae loca y aceptaría todo lo que me dijera…

-Hey, Vega, ¿A dónde quieres ir a cenar?-Dijo conduciendo.

-No lo sé, tu elige…

-¿Te parece sushi?

-Oh claro, como en nuestra primera "Cita"-Dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos en la última palabra.

-Sikowitz está loco.-Rió

-Pero igual es tu profesor favorito…

-Si, pero nunca lo sabrá…

Negué divertida y fijé mi vista en el camino.

-Listo, estamos en el Nozu…

-Genial.-Bajamos del auto y entramos al lugar.

Después de comer decidimos dar un paseo por el parque, o más bien convencí a Jade de hacerlo.

-Vega, hay algo que tengo que decirte…-Escuché la voz nerviosa de Jade.

-¿Qué pasa?-La miré con ternura.

-Es que…diablos, en primer lugar esto nunca debió pasar…

-¿Te arrepientes?-Sentí que mi voz se había quebrado.

-No.-Contestó rápidamente.

-¿Entonces?

-Déjame hablar primero, no me interrumpas, ¿Esta bien?-Asentí-Bueno, no soy buena diciendo todo esto, pero es que tu me vuelves cursi, simplemente al estar contigo siento esa necesidad de protegerte, celarte, ser cursi, siento la necesidad de besarte hasta que me digas que me detenga, y sé que fui yo la que dijo esa estúpida frase de "Nada de sentimientos", pero diablos Vega, ni yo misma me imaginé que estaría pasando esto, pero pasó, porque cada que te veo sonrío, siento un zoológico dentro de mi cuando te beso, en las noches suelo quedarme despierta sólo para ver como duermes, porque me encanta ver tu rostro pacífico, esa sonrisa que se forma cuando sueñas con algo que te gusta, me aseguro de abrazarte cuando tienes pesadillas, me gusta sentir tu piel suave cuando la beso, ese olor a vainilla que desprende tu cabello me encanta, pero sobre todo, me gusta tu forma de ser, y aunque muchas veces te he dicho que no te soporto, creo que era para no pensar en que te amo.-Abrí los ojos sorprendida.-Si Vega, te amo, y he tratado de no pensar en ello, pero me es imposible hacerlo cuando cada vez que me sonríes mi corazón comienza a latir a mil por hora, y aunque sé que esos sentimientos tal vez no sean correspondidos, porque vamos, te he hecho la vida imposible, hasta yo misma me odiaría, pero…-No le dejé terminar y la besé.

Cuando escuché esas palabras lo entendí, yo también la amaba, la amo y la amaré, es imposible no amarla a pesar de todas las cosas malas que me hizo antes…

-Me encanta el sabor a café de tus labios que siento cada vez que te beso, me encanta tu cabello negro con esos mechones azules y verdes que tienes, tus ojos zafiro en los que me pierdo cada vez que los veo, me encanta despertar en las mañanas y verte sonriendo mientras duermo, me encanta despertarte con un beso en la mejilla y escuchar como te quejas porque no quieres levantarte, y un millón de cosas más que podría decir pero no las diré porque en cualquier momento me golpearás y prefiero besarte…Porque también te amo…

Ella sonrió y me tomó de la cadera y me acercó más a ella.

-Victoria Vega.-Pegó su frente a la mía y pude sentir su respiración y ese olor a café proveniente de sus labios.-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

No le respondí, simplemente uní nuestros labios en un beso, uno sin prisas, sin lujuria, simplemente amor…

-¿Y bien?-Dijo segundos después de separarnos

-¿Qué eso no respondió a tu pregunta?-Dije riendo.

-Oh no, yo la necesito por escrito.-Rió conmigo.

-Tonta, obvio que sí.-Besé su mejilla.

-Sabía que no te resistirías a mis encantos.-Sonrió y me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a caminar por el parque.

-¿Y cuando les diremos a nuestros amigos?-Preguntó una vez que entramos al auto.

-Bueno, siento que Beck ya sospecha algo, así que los demás también, ¿tal vez el lunes?-Dije

-Bien.-Sonrió y empezó a conducir.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?-Dijo Jade, estábamos en la puerta de mi casa.

-Seguro.-Sonreí y ella se acercó a mí y me dio un beso corto.

-Entonces hasta mañana, que sueñes con chucky.-Sonrió maliciosa.

-Una novia normal diría que soñara con ella.-Dije un poco alto ya que había comenzado a caminar a su auto.

-Sé que ya lo haces, no necesito decirlo.-Sonrió y entró al auto.

Sonreí y entré a mi casa y cerré la puerta.

-¿Y esa sonrisa de Guazón?-Escuché la voz de Trina.

-Oh, nada.-Caminé a la sala dónde mis padres estaban sentados.

-Oh, el amor.-Dijo mi madre sonriendo.

-¿Amor? Por dios es Jade.-Dijo Trina riendo.

-¿Y?-Dije

-No son nada…

-Que equivocada estás hermanita.-Dije caminando hacia las escaleras.

-¿Entonces es verdad que son algo?

-Es mi novia.-Respondí sonriendo y subí las escaleras.

Escuché un "Oh por Dios" de parte de Trina y entré a mi habitación.

Jade's POV

Llegué a mi casa después de dejar a Tori en la suya y me encontré con mi padre.

-Jade, tenemos que hablar…

-¿Qué quieres Richard?-Dije fastidiada.

-Es sobre esa chica Victoria…

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-¿Qué son?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Oh vamos Jade, dime en verdad que son, tu me has dicho que no son amigas ni enemigas, ¿Qué son?

Suspiré, no tengo idea de cómo vaya a reaccionar cuando le diga la verdad.

-Ella es mi novia.-El volteó a verme sorprendido pero no dijo nada, se quedó callado.-¿Richard?

-¿Te gustan las chicas Jade?

-Pues si…

-¿Desde cuando?

-Un tiempo atrás…

-Pero ¿Y Beck?

-También me gustan los chicos,

-¿Segura que esto no es un capricho tuyo?

-Es mi problema, pero no, no es un capricho, yo de verdad la quiero, espero y entiendas eso y no molestes…

-Bueno, al menos ya no andas con Beckett…

-¿Qué problema tienes con Beck?

-Es muy afeminado…

Reí irónica ante su estúpida lógica.

-Vaya, y ahora que salgo con una chica ¿qué dirás? ¿Parece un chico?

-Jade, no estoy para jueguitos, simplemente Beckett no me caía bien, tengo cosas que hacer en la oficina y saldré del país mañana, así que nos vemos, espero conocer pronto a Victoria…

-Sí claro…

-Le diré a tu madre y así podríamos tener una cena familiar…

-Dudo que eso sea posible…

-No empieces Jade…

-Es la verdad…-Alcé los hombros y entré a mi habitación.

Sábado en la noche y yo aquí aburrida sin hacer nada…Un momento, los padres de Tori no están…

Sonreí maliciosa y me levanté de mi cama y caminé a la salida.

-Jade, te recuerdo que no estaré durante unas semanas, trata de no meterte en problemas…-Dijo mi padre.

-Cómo digas Richard…

En menos de 15 minutos estaba frente a la casa de Tori a punto de tocar la puerta.

Decidí subir por el árbol que daba a su habitación que tantas veces he subido. Entré a su habitación y las luces estaban apagadas, tal vez ya se durmió.

-¿Vega?-Susurré mientras caminaba a su cama.

Pero no obtuve respuesta.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Tori.

-¡Ah! Jade, me asustaste

-¿Enserio Vega?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No puedo visitar a mi novia?

-Bueno, una novia normal toca la puerta de la entrada…

-¿Te parezco normal? Tengo novia en vez de novio, aparte de que eres tú, la persona que se supone debería de odiar…

-Vale, no eres normal.-Sonrió

-Como sea...Hola-Me acerqué a ella y le di un corto beso.

-Te iba a llamar, los chicos quieren salir…

-Y… ¿Les diremos?-Me tumbé en su cama.

-No lo sé…-Sentí que se sentó a mi lado.

-Veremos que pasa… ¿A dónde iremos?

-Karaokie Doki…

-Entonces…vamos.-Me levanté y caminé a la puerta.

En 15 minutos estábamos con los chicos.

-Hey, Tori, ese chico lleva en tiempo mirándote…-Susurró André divertido.

Ella volteó a verlo y sonrió.

-Es lindo…-Fruncí el ceño.-Pero…Estoy en una relación ahorita…

Todos voltearon a verla sorprendida.

-¿En una relación?-Preguntó Robbie.

-Aja.-Bebió de su malteada.

-¿Y se puede saber con quién?

-Jade…

Ahora las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí.

-¿Se les perdió algo?-Dije indiferente.

-La bruja mala del oeste y la dulce Tori…-Dijo Rex

-¿Celoso Rex?-Dije sonriente.

Al parecer se lo tomaron bien, André dijo que ya lo sospechaba al igual que Beck, como si me importara…

-Entonces por eso sus "proyectos"-Dijo Beck haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-Em…Sí.-Dijo Tori

-¿Y qué hacían?-Dijo burlón

-Cosas…-Bebí de mi vaso.-Como sea…¿Nos vamos Tori?

-Aww le dice Tori.-Dijo Cat

Rodé los ojos y esperé una respuesta de Tori.

-Claro.-Se levantó.-Nos vemos chicos.

El regreso a su casa fue tranquilo, aunque Tori no paraba de hablar sobre lo bien que se lo tomaron nuestros amigos…

Tori's POV

Entramos a mi casa y Jade automáticamente me volteó y me acorraló contra la puerta y comenzó a besarme.

-Alguien está muy cariñosa hoy.-Me burlé

-O más bien caliente.-Besó mi cuello.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-¿Quién diría no?-Susurró Jade acariciando mi espalda

-¿Qué dirían?-Me voltee para verla

-Que tú y yo.-Se acercó a mis labios.-Terminaríamos juntas…-Me besó

-Y todo, fue _producto del alcohol…_

Tori's POV

-Hey Jade.-Dije entrando a la sala.

-¿Qué pasa?-Contestó levantando la vista del ordenador.

-Te dije que no le mostraras a James la película de Tijerina…

-No es mi culpa, el pequeño quería verla, es su problema si no puede dormir.-Sonrió maliciosa.

-Es tu hijo Jade.-Dije exasperada.

Si, leyeron bien, su hijo, mi hijo, nuestro hijo. Después de salir de Hollywood arts, Jade se dedicó a escribir guiones, ahora es una de las productoras y escritoras de terror más famosas y talentosas del medio, por mi parte, me dediqué a mi carrera musical y he actuado un poco a lado de Beck y Cat. Jade y yo nos casamos unos años después y meses después James estaba con nosotras.

-¿En que piensas?-Interrumpió Jade mis pensamientos mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

-En todo lo que ha pasado desde que salimos de Hollywood Arts.-Sonreí

-¿Y te gusta lo que pasó?

-Me encanta…

-No puedo creer que ya llevamos cuatro años de casadas.-Susurró en mi oído.

-Lo sé.-Suspiré.

_Flash Back_

_Estábamos en el estacionamiento del estudio de grabación dónde acababa de terminar de grabar con André. Habían pasado dos años desde nuestra graduación y ya iba por mi segundo disco para grabar. André se había convertido en un famoso productor y me estaba despidiendo de él cuando Jade llegó._

_-Jade.-Sonreí al verla._

_-Hola.-Me dio un corto beso_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?, iba camino a mi departamento…_

_-Oh, bueno, quería invitarte a cenar…_

_-¿A cenar?_

_-Sí, ¿No puedo?_

_-Claro que sí, vamos a mi departamento y me cambio.-Sonreí y la tomé de la mano. _

_Después de ir a mi departamento y cambiarme estábamos en el auto camino al restaurant, pero Jade no me quiso decir a dónde íbamos. _

_-Jadey, por favor dime a dónde vamos.-Supliqué_

_-Oh no Vega, no caeré en tus jueguitos.-Dijo con la vista al frente mientras conducía._

_-Oh vamos Jadey.-sonreí_

_-Si te callaras llegaríamos más rápido…_

_Me resigné a permanecer callada mientras Jade conducía._

_Recargué mi cabeza en el vidrio del carro y cerré mis ojos. No me di cuenta que me había quedado dormida hasta que sentí unas caricias en mi mejilla._

_-Tori, cariño, vamos, hemos llegado.-Susurró Jade cariñosamente._

_-¿Por fin?-Abrí los ojos_

_-Aja.-Sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que saliera del auto._

_-¿Ahora si me dirás dónde estamos?_

_-Estamos en un restaurant a las afueras de la ciudad.-Sonrió_

_-Vaya, ese no es tu estilo Jade, ¿Qué tramas?-Alcé una ceja._

_-Este…¿Yo?...¿Por qué tramaría algo?...No tramo nada…-Dijo nerviosa._

_-¿Estás bien Jade?_

_-Sí, vamos dentro.-Me tomó de la mano y caminamos a la entrada._

_Jade tenía una reservación, así que rápidamente nos pasaron a una mesa un poco privada._

_Ella pidió por mí. Pidió pollo a la naranja y un vino tinto. Comimos tranquilas hablando de cómo nos había ido en el día y los planes que teníamos para nuestras carreras._

_-Tori, sabes que te amo.-Dijo tomando mis manos sobre la mesa.-Y a pesar de todo lo que te hice, caí perdidamente enamorada de ti, y todo por producto del alcohol.-Sonrió y yo hice lo mismo.-Y nada me gustaría que pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.-Soltó mis manos y buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón algo.-Sabes que no soy muy buena con eso de las cosas cursis.-Rió.-Incluso tuve que pedirle ayuda a Cat para hacer de este un momento especial.-Sacó una pequeña caja y sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.-Tori…-Abrió la caja y un brillante anillo se mostraba dentro.-¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?_

_No podía mencionar ninguna palabra, estaba más que feliz, quería llorar de felicidad._

_-Sé que aún somos jóvenes, que nuestras carreras aún no han alcanzado su punto máximo, pero quiero llegar a casa y verte ahí, que todos mis problemas con los estúpidos actores se me olviden con sólo verte, quiero que…-No le dejé terminar porque uní nuestros labios en un tierno beso._

_-¿Eso es un sí?-Dijo después de separarnos._

_-¿Tú que crees?-Contesté sonriendo._

_Fin Flash Back._

-¿Entonces si vendrán los chicos al cumpleaños de Jamie?-Dije.

-Sí, los chicos se encargarán de entretenerlo mientras preparamos su fiesta sorpresa.-Contestó Jade caminando al ordenador para después cerrarlo.

-Genial.-Caminé al sofá y me dejé caer.

-¿Mucho estrés?-Se sentó junto a mí

-No sabes cuánto.-Cerré los ojos y sentí los labios de Jade en mi cuello.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para desestrezarte?-Susurró en mi oído y después mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja_._

-Créeme que sí.-Dije sonriendo mientras unía sus labios con los míos.

Quién diría ¿No?, terminé casada con la chica que me hacía la vida miserable en la preparatoria de artes, y todo, por _producto del alcohol…_


End file.
